


papercut

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's forgotten her own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papercut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fated_addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Порез](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969382) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



She watches. Fascinated. Head tilted and tongue between her teeth in concentration. Watches, and it's slow, this ooze of blood to the surface.

She can't see the cut, not even holding her finger so close she has to squint. Lost in the strange whorls and loops of the fingertip, but she feels the sting. She decides she likes it.

She watches until the blood forms a perfect ruby sphere. It keeps growing, and she looks for the quiver, for the moment it's about to collapse and slide down her finger. Waits for it, then laps it up like a hungry rat, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

Ruby – she takes the name when someone asks her. She's forgotten her own.


End file.
